Satisfaction
by LittleMissBecauseI'mHappy
Summary: <html><head></head>Brie was caught up in a dream and needed someone to share it with. Who you may ask? None other than a certain Viper.</html>


Brie Bella was sitting in her locker room while watching her fiancé Daniel Bryan go against the returning Batista. She had scorned victorious over the Divas Champion AJ Lee. As she continued to watch the match between her fiancé and Batista, she can recall his match against the Viper Randy Orton. Even though she was engaged to Bryan, Randy Orton turned her on in a way with his hot manly man body, his beautiful tattoos that go down his arms, and the way his trunks fit on his lower body. Only just thinking about him made her mouth water.

She looked around to see if someone was there in the locker room and no one was around at that particular moment. She then sat down and started to fondle herself by rubbing her panties feeling how wet she was getting. She started to take some drastic measures and started to finger herself, she inserted two fingers in her pussy and started to thrust in and out of herself. She closed her eyes and she could see herself naked as Randy was too, though she was masturbating to herself she was dreaming that Randy was doing this to her as he circled his tongue around her nipple making her moan.

"You like that baby." He whispered in her ear.

"Yes,…oh god Randy fuck me now." She pleaded.

"Okay baby, you asked for it." He said. Before he could fuck her, a familiar voice was calling her name.

"Brie Bella." Brie opened her eyes, where she could see Randy Orton standing in front of her.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused. Brie quickly gotten herself composed. "Nothing."

"Doesn't seem that way to me?" he said. "What are you doing in the men's locker room anyway?"

"I was ummm… I was just seeing if…I wasn't doing anything, I was umm looking for Bryan and I was watching this and you came in."

''Is that why you were playing with yourself?"

"No, I was checking to see if I was on my period." She lied.

"You don't have to lie to me, you know."

"What are you talking about?"

"Look, I know how hot and excited you get when you see me out there wrestle."

"What makes you think that?"

"You're sister told me." Brie then looked away from Randy.

"Don't feel bad, you're sister feels the same way about me."

"I don't feel bad, I just don't feel right about it." With her back turned against him, Randy started to look at Brie from behind, she wasn't that bad looking of a woman, hell she was beautiful any man could've had her other than Daniel. That gave Randy an idea to make Brie feel better.

"Here, let me make you feel better." He said sliding his hand in her panties. She gasped as she felt his hand got inside her. He began to rub her cunt, the way he knew she would like.

"What are you doing?" she asked surprised at his action.

"Sssshhh…." He hushed her. "Randy, I can't do this I'm engaged."

"Bryan doesn't have to know." He said kissing her neck. She tried to fight against the tingling feeling between her thighs and she began to lose. "Randy…" she said getting even hotter at the moment.

"Just relax…" he said taking of her pants and under wear. "Let yourself go." He said before kissed down her lips making his tongue swirl around with hers. Brie couldn't help but give in as she started to his back with him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, while he led his hands behind her back undoing her bra. He then took the bra from her breast and lowered his kiss down to her breast, he buried himself in her chest sucking and nipping on one breast and to another. She leaned on the bench she was recently sitting on and started to love every bit of what Randy was doing to her. He lowered himself downward where he then started to kiss and lick on her pussy.

"Fuck…" she cursed feeling his lips on her folds. The hot warming sensation was forming against Brie was she bucked her hips at him wanting him to do more into licking her folds. Randy on the other hand wanted to take this to a whole other level, she opened her folds and started to lick and eat her out wanting more of her sweet juices. Neither one of them wanted to stop or break this moment but they both wanted to feel each other where they really want this to go. Anal time! He licked back up and captured her lips with his, they were in a hot make out sensation for 10 minutes till Randy had an idea.

"What's next?" she asked.

"Doggystyle?" he suggested (his favorite sex position).

"Doggystyle." He gotten off her where she could get down on her hands and knees with her butt facing him, he then removed his trunks and gotten down with her. He stroked his erected cock before, he finally entered her. He grabbed her hips and started to thrust in and out of her pussy, Brie bit her lips from screaming out loud but the way she felt his thrust banged again her pussy made her want to go crazy. Even though she was engaged to be married to Bryan, Randy was the only man she could think of right now. She felt good even though she was cheating on Bryan. She knew she was wrong but she felt so complete with Randy now.

Randy had bent down and kissed Brie's cheek as he increased his pace. "Oh shit, fuck me just like that Randy." She moaned as she could feel her wetness take its toll during the fucking. He growled as he felt his cock being tighten around Brie's fold, she was reaching her peak as he was about to unleash his.

"You like this don't you?" he whispered as he licked the back of her ear.

"Ahh, yes baby. Make my pussy all yours Randy." She moaned. He then bit her ear as he was ready to release his seed, and so he did. He unleashed his hot warm seed into Brie's pussy. Brie's felt the seed going inside her like a school girl swimming at her swimming practice. They both collapse after they released their pent up they had for each other.

"That was amazing." She panted.

"Yeah it was, do you feel better now?"

"Absolutely."

"Good maybe we should do this again sometimes. When you want to feel better."

"I'll be sure to put that on my to-do list." She giggled as she kissed him.

**A/N: So what did you think? Good? Bad? Hot? Weird? Let me know please.**


End file.
